


I've Got You, Brother

by BlackCanary0001



Series: Batman one shots [5]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Brother Feels, Dick Grayson Angst, Dick Grayson Has Issues, Dick Grayson is Robin, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Dick Grayson, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jason Todd is Bad at Feelings, Jason Todd is Red X, Jason Todd is Robin I, Jason Todd is a Good Big Brother, Obsessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCanary0001/pseuds/BlackCanary0001
Summary: With a sickening crack, the robot kicked Robin in the chest, throwing him backwards. He gasped in pain as he was slammed into the ground, all air leaving his lungs. There was enough force behind that kick to send Robin rolling a few more feet, and with a surprised scream, he toppled over the edge.Or, my take on Red X's identity with a lot of Dick Grayson whump.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson & Koriand'r, Robin & Red X, Robin/Starfire
Series: Batman one shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905481
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	I've Got You, Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Brother' by Kodaline

**Teen Titans, Batbrothers**  
**Family, hurt/comfort**  
**RobStar**  
**_____________**

_**Ever wondered why Red X sometimes saves Robin's life and helps him, even though they are enemies? Well, here's my take on the story** _  
_**_______________** _

Welcome back, my dear readers. I got my information for this story from Robin himself, who was... emotionally confused... during what happened, so be ready for a lot of... chaos? Yeah, that describes it. Chaos. Not literally, but Robin's feels were constantly tumbling over each other, trying to gain the upper hand. A chaos of feelings and emotions, that's it.

After I'd found out about that incident, I talked to the other Titans and they told me that they have never seen their leader so... upset, confused, happy, sad and disbelieving at the same time. It scared them, to see him so agitated. 

But before we start, you need to know the circumstances of how Robin became Robin. Until that moment, the Titans thought Robin was the only Robin, but that is not true, there had been another one before Dick Grayson. Jason Todd, the first Robin.

He had always been very _impulsive_ and let his anger get the better of him. On the streets- where he grew up- that was the only way to survive, but against villains like the _Joker_... Well, he paid for his mistakes with his life. I am not going into detail on this, I guess most of you know how he... well, you know.

Two month before Jason's death, Batman'd decided to visit the circus and saw a tragedy not unequal to his own and things took their course. The second Robin was born, a nine year old acrobat named Dick Grayson. Of course, he didn't take the mantle of the bird right away, he lived for two month together with Robin and Batman and decided to carry on his brother's legacy after his death.

But enough small talk, it's story time:  
___________

Robin groaned and punched the wall in his room. Red X, again! How often was that guy going to slip through his fingers? "Friend Robin?" Came the tender voice of Starfire through the locked door. Robin closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself, before pushing a button that made the door slide open. "Hey, Star," he greeted her, taking her hand in his and leading her inside. It was more than just a friendly gesture, but they both didn't know exactly _what_ they were.   
A couple? Good friends? Something inbetween?

"What's the matter, Star?" It was not like he didn't enjoy her company, but the look in her eyes worried him. "Did something happen?"  
She shook her head, her pink locks tickling Robin's cheek.   
"I'm worried for you, friend Robin, you have been in your room for two hours since the incident with the Red X. I am afraid that you will be the obsession again."  
Robin's heart clenched inside his chest. He didn't want his friends to worry, he was _fine_.  
Chuckling nervously, he said, "Star, it's not called... You know what, doesn't matter. No, I'm not obsessed with 'X. I just want my suit back." 

He dropped onto his bed and Star settled down next to him. "Star, it's not Red X in person I'm upset about. The blood of every person he kills with my suit is on my hands. It would be my fault if a life is lost. My fault alone."

Star nodded slowly. "I understand that, but he has not killed anyone yet, he has saved you and our friends' life from being the pulverized. And he helped you get your briefcase back."  
"And he stole from others, fought us and oh, did I mention that he's a _thief_?"

Star flinched at his biting tone and Robin instantly felt bad. _Great, she just wants to help and I let my frustration out on her._ "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you."  
She just smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. "It is the okay."  
He resisted the urge to brush a strand of pink hair behind her ears and rested his head on hers instead. 

"Guys!" Came the booming voice of Cyborg over the speakers in the corner of the room. "I've got a hit on Red X!"  
Robin and Starfire locked eyes and sprinted down the corridor towards the briefing room, which kinda was their living room, too... 

"What happened?" asked Robin once everybody gathered around him. "The tracker we hid in the credit cards 'X stole activated. We got him!"  
Robin smirked and pulled out the helmet for the R-Cycle. "Let's get that bastard. TITANS, GO!"  
_

Yeah, that didn't really go as planned. Robin frowned as he dodged a punch from a Slade-bot. Okay, they didn't even had a plan, but still... How in the hell did they end up fighting Slade-bots alongside Red X?! Seriously! Just a minute ago, 'X saved Beast Boy from being sliced in half. What the hell?!?

"Why are you doing this? Why are you helping us?!" Then he frowned, parrying an incoming metal fist with his bõ-staff. "Not that I'm complaining."   
He could hear Red X chuckle as he ducked under a fist of a robot and countered with a punch of his own. "You don't know me, kid."   
"I know you well enough," grumbled Robin, engaging in a dangerous dance with his opponent.

The hair on the back on his neck prickled and he ducked out of the way as a metal fist whistled through the air where his head had been only a second ago. He dropped to the ground and swung his feet across the floor, bringing the robot down. Then he quickly did a handspring and rammed his feet into the face of another robot, whose circuits broke with a satisfying _crack._

"Robin!" He whipped his head around to see Starfire flying at him, _fast_. "Out of the way!!" She screamed and Robin flung himself to the right, right into Red X, bringing him down with him. "Watch it, kid!" 

Robin glared at him and huffed.  
"We wouldn't be in this mess if you hadn't stolen the credit cards! How were we supposed to know that _Slade_ was your buyer?! And honestly, did you really believe that he was going to pay for it?" He could hear the thief snort from under the skull mask. "Do you really think I'm that stupid?"  
The young hero raised a masked eyebrow. "Considering the situation we're in, _yes_." 

The two boys glared at each other, not willing to back down. Then 'X thrust his hand forward, throwing on of his X's right at Robin's face. The bird's eyes widened and he sumersolted over it, landing in a crouch. He heard metal hit metal and turned around just in time to see a robot tumbling to the ground, the red glowing X sticking form his chest. "Was that supposed to hit me or him?" snarled Robin, swinging his bõ-staff at two other of Slade's soldiers. 

He hit the first on square in the chest, but wasn't fast enough to dodge the blow from the second robot and a metal fist collided with his ribs. He groaned and toppled over as pain ripped through his side, but he regained his breathing just in time to catch a fist hurtling toward his face. He used the momentum of the punch to pull the robot over his head and send him crashing into another one. "It was going to hit the one who wouldn't be abe to dodged fast enough," answered Red X Robin's question as he was also engrossed in a fight, flinging his Xs at a black and orange robot.

Robin sneered at him, but ignored the masked man otherwise and took a moment to observe his surroundings to see if any of his friends needed help. He smiled slightly as he saw that they were all being total badasses, beating Slade-bots left and right.   
And then he saw a sneaky little robot trying to steal the credit cards Red X had dropped during their fight. "Not so fast," he muttered as he raced after it. 

He caught the robot on the roof of the abondened factory they had been fighting in just a second ago. He trusted his team to deal with the rest of the mechanical henchmen.

The building was tall, but Robin was everything but afraid. He felt at home so high up in the sky. "I'd like that back," he stated, bringing his bõ-staff in front of him.   
"You're not the only one," he heard an amused voice from behind the roboter. _Red X_. "Sorry, 'X, but I can't let you take that."   
The thief laughed. "I am not asking for your permission, Robin. You can't fight both, me and the Slade-bot."  
Robin's hand clenched around his staff. "So you _are_ working together." He couldn't help it, he felt hate bubble up inside of him. It always did when it came to the mercenary. The man who had destroyed his life, threatened the life of his friends, left permanent scars on his body and caused nightmares like only the Joker did. He hated it and he hated him. 

With a battle cry, he dashed forward and took a swing at Red X's head, whose eyes widened as he barely had time to avoid the attack. "What the hell, kid?"   
"Tell him," hissed Robin, baring his teeth, "that I won't be controlled again."   
"I don't work with Slade."  
"You wanted to sell him the credit cards, didn't you?"  
"Not because I work with hi- god damnit, kid, stop attacking!" But Robin didn't listen. 

He bend his knees, as if he was going to jump, and Red X brought up two of his X's to block the attack. Robin changed his course at the last second and dropped to the floor, sliding forward and kicking against his opponent's shins. The other boy let out a surprised yelp as he fell to the floor and rolled to the side to avoid Robin's staff.

The robot watched them like a tennis match, which it practically was, just without the ball and without the tennis racket and the net... Okay, maybe it wasn't like a tennis match. (Most unnecessary paragraph I've ever written in my whole life).

Robin knew that Slade was watching him through his robotic henchman, but he didn't care. He kicked 'X in the chest and send him flying. The thief landed a few feet away, shaking his head, probably to get rid of the dizziness. Robin took the chance to run straight at the Slade-bot. 

Turns out that was a bad idea...  
The robot took out a small device and threw it to the ground. A blinding light exploded in front of Robin's eyes, blinding him momentarily and a moment was enough. 

With a sickening crack and more force than necessary, the robot kicked Robin in the chest, throwing him backwards. Robin gasped in pain as he was slammed into the ground and heard a rib crack, all air leaving his lungs. There was enough force behind that kick to send Robin rolling a few more feet, just that there wasn't anymore ground to roll on. With a surprised and _scared_ scream, he toppled over the edge. 

_Not like them!_

From a far distance, he heard his name being shouted and then, a hand grabbed his. His body slammed hard against the stone wall and he grunted as he felt his rib move inside of him. His breathing was laboured and his eyes had watered somewhere during his fall. That had been close. Too close and too familiar. _Mom, dad._ He felt himself being lifted up and hauled over the edge. And even through his rib protested and his vision was still blurry from both, shock and tears, he rolled away as fast as he could from the skull mask that hovered above him. 

"How do you know my name?" he hissed defiantly, because the name Red X had shouted wasn't Robin, it was 'Dick'. 

"Dick," said 'X warningly, taking a cautions step forward, extending his hand, as if he was approaching a cornered animal.   
"Don't touch me," snarled the younger teen, retreating. Red X frowned and slowly lowered his and. "Are you afraid of me?" he asked, disbelieve evident in his voice, although it seemed softer than before. Dick's non-existent answer was an answer itself.  
"A name shouldn't have that much power over you, Dick."  
"Stop calling me that! That's not my name, I'm Robin!"  
"Who's the mask then, Robin or Dick Grayson?"  
Dick didn't answer, just grabbed his staff tighter. "Don't attack me, Di-Robin. Your rib is broken, I can see that from here."  
"Why'd you care?"

Red X's fingers twitched upwards, like he was... considering taking off his mask? But he clenched his fists and Robin narrowed his eyes. "What do you want? Blackmail me? Selling the information of my identity to the highest bidder?"   
There was hot anger in his voice that covered his fear. And he had every reason to be afraid. If his identity was compromised, so could be Batman's and Batman's identity is one of the most valuable secrets in the world. If 'X figured out who the Bat really was, then not only Bruce and Dick would be endangered, but also Alfred and Barbara and the Commissioner and everyone around them!

Robin made up his mind. No matter how much his side burned, or how weak his injury made him, he had to protect his loved ones. He had to fight. "Robin, don't-" But the boy ignored the other's warning and charged. "Damn it!" cursed Red, as he quickly ducked under one of Robin's punches. "Kid, stop! You're only hurting yourself." Robin took two quick steps forward and jumped into the air, twisted and kicked at his opponent's chest. As his boot connected with Red X's armour, Robin bit his lip to hold back a choked scream as his rib dug deep into his flesh. He fell to the ground and his vision blurred once again. He felt dizzy. 

"Stupid, persistent kid," he heard a familiar voice grumble as his head was slowly and carefully planted on someone's lap. "Why do you keep hurting yourself?"   
"Let me go," he growled, but his weak attempts to get away were stopped by two strong arms. "Just stop it, Dickie."  
"I won't let you control me." Even though his vision kept spinning, he saw the emotionless mask of his... enemy? Maybe-soon-to-be-live-savior? Killer? Robin didn't know.   
"Why would I try to control you?"  
"My identity. You're just like Slade, you want to-"  
"I am _nothing_ like Slade," growled 'X and there was something dangerous in his voice that caused Robin to fight stronger against Red X's arms, but he wouldn't let him go. 

"Dick, I was luring Slade into a trap, but then you and your friends had to show up and ruin it all. I am not working for him."  
Robin frowned. It didn't make any sense. Why would a criminal try to kill another criminal? Sure, power does play its part, but everybody knew the impact Slade had on Robin and the Teen Titans, so why...  
"I was doing it for you," answered the skull-masked thief his unspoken question. "Because of what he did to you, forced you to do."  
"I don't understand," muttered Dick truthfully, giving up trying to get away, just glaring at his captor. "Why is everyone so damn obsessed with me?!"

And then, Red X started laughing, deep, heartful laughter slipped through his masked lips. "I'm not obsessed with you, but it's my duty to protect you, or avenge you, whatever I see fit."  
"Why?"  
The thief took a deep breath and slowly reached up towards his mask. Robin's heart forgot to beat for a second. What was Red X doing? The older boy grabbed the edges of his mask and pulled it off.

...

"No," breathed Dick, eyes the size of a tennis ball.   
His heart rate began to increase drastically and he squirmed in the now unmasked man's arms, who lessened his grip on him. Robin rolled away, holding his aching side. His breath got shorter and shorter as he looked into those sky blue eyes he'd longed to see for so long. 

"No," he repeated, shaking his head rapidly. "You're dead." It was impossible. He couldn't be real... couldn't be alive. Memories flashed in front of his eyes, a lifeless body, battered and bruised; they both training together; his foster father, who was like a real father to him, holding his shaking form in his arms as Robin cried for his lost brother, a brother who was... back now? 

"How?" Was all he could muster, before the first tears started to fall. And then he was embraced in those strong arms again, but this time, he didn't fight, he leaned into the touch. "Shh, Dickie, it's okay." And Robin realized things about Red X he hadn't before; the familiar smell of leather, lemon and smoke; the warmth and familiarity of his body; and of course the voice. That soft, but yet firm voice, with a hint of sarcasm in every spoken word. So familiar.

And Dick cried. Sobs racked his body and he hugged his not so dead brother tightly, who was gently stroking his head. "What happened to your hair?" asked Robin, once he'd calmed down, staring at the white streak in the usually raven black hair. Jason Todd let out a low chuckle. "Death does have its price. As does resurrection." There was a brief period of silence. "By the way, I'm still gonna get those credit cards." Robin laughed watery and wiped the tears away. "And I'm honing to stop you."   
"No, you'll not. You still have a broken rib."  
"Your point?"

A mischievous grin played along Jason's lips as he quickly but gently scooped his younger brother up in his arms, who kicked him in protest. "Hey, let me down!"  
"No way. You're going to a hospital, young man."  
His tone didn't leave any room for discussion and Robin sighed in defeat and leaned his heavy head against his older brother's chest. "Don't leave me again, Jay."  
"I won't, I swear."  
"Good."  
________

If you're wondering what happened after that, I guess that it all carried on like before, just that there were some very confusing moments for the other Titans, when Red X and Robin fought against each other, but laughed about jokes only they understood and talked about people only they seemed to know. And Robin still hadn't told them how he had gotten into the hospital that day. 

That's all Robin told me. Isn't it cute how Jason tried taking Slade down for what he did to Robin? *sigh* So, I hope you liked it and we'll see each other next time. Stay whelmed and remember: always feel the aster! 

**(Yeah, yeah, I know, wrong Robin, but my one shot, my rules!)**


End file.
